


Winner Takes All

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Thank God I'm A Country Girl [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Are you sure you want this to be a game of catch?” Alex repeated.





	Winner Takes All

“Are you sure you want this to be a game of catch?” Alex repeated. 

“ I’m sure.” Beth confirmed, “First one to drop the ball loses.” 

Alex grinned, before taking a few steps back and tossing the gridball to her. She threw it over his head and he dove for it. It was just out of his reach. 

“Yes!” Beth hissed, pumping the air as Alex got to his feet. 

“Alright, so what’re we doing?”

“Come on,” Beth giggled, grabbing Alex and pulling him towards her house, “we’ll be late if we don’t hurry.”

 

While Alex normally didn’t mind positive attention, right now he felt a little out of place. Beth, giddy with excitement, had put him in a costume, then they’d gone to a convention. Now that they were here, people were constantly coming up to take photos. It was a lot of fun. 

“Thanks for doing this. Even if it’s on a bet.” Beth murmured. 

“What’re mean? This is awesome!” 

“Everyone else I’ve tried to go with thinks it’s stupid. Even my ex-girlfriend refused to go.” 

“Well, they’re the stupid ones.” Alex said, taking her hand, “Now come on, there’s gotta be someone here that hasn’t taken our photo.”


End file.
